The Forced Bond
by Ditzy 1978
Summary: How much would Harry do to save Severus.


Title: The Forced Bond

Author: Ditzy

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling does. I normally try to say something mildly amusing at this point, but after all the energy I've put into this story, I can't be bothered to think of anything.

Written for the Dusk 'til Dawn 8th Wave. 'La Petite Mort challenge

"Why have we all been dragged to this flee bitten house Albus? We all have things that we could be doing instead of being forced to be here." Severus said with his usual sense of impatience. It had been the first time in a year that all of the Order of the Phoenix had been required to meet at the order headquarters, which was still at Grimmauld Place. Severus' impatience with these meetings had grown over the last few years. First because the reports were usually bad news, such as a failed siege or an order member dying doing his or her duty. Secondly because the order was now full of people that he hadn't enjoyed teaching.

"I've called you all together because I believe that we that is Harry and I have found a way to kill Voldemort…"

The description of how it would be done was complex though Severus had no worries about whether Potter and Albus could pull it off. Over the last five years Severus had grown to have complete faith in Harry. After all he had been training Harry himself for the last five years. He had finally admitted that Harry was a better wizard than he had given him credit for, a better wizard than he was himself.

After receiving the main outline of the plan the other Order members were sent home.

"Severus might I speak with you and Harry in private?" Albus asked. It was immediately apparent that Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling in the way they usually did. Severus knew the Headmaster had to be extremely worried for the light to go out in his eyes. It was troubling, as he had expected those blue eyes to be twinkling more than ever given the plan that had been outlined. "Severus I'm afraid that there is one major flaw to the plan that Harry and I have been working on. As you know the plan is to work on destroying the dark mark, which originates with Voldermort. The problem is that it will kill anyone connected to him through the mark."

"Which includes me." Severus did not say this as a question he said it as a statement of fact. "I will make sure that everything is set up for my successor as potions master." Severus had never truly expected to survive the whole of the second war. He had thought that his role as spy would eventually get him killed. However the Dark Lords arrogant belief that no one would betray him had led him to not notice that there was a spy among his ranks, let alone work out that the spy was Severus.

"Now Severus I have no intention of letting you die if there is anything I can do to prevent that. If you wish to resign after this whole mess has been sorted out I will regretfully take your resignation, but I have no intention of letting this plan be the reason that I lose you." Albus said with conviction. .

"Albus, you can not abandon the plan simply to save my life. The longer he stays alive the more innocent lives will be lost. I swore that I would do all I could to bring down his reign of terror when I left Voldemort's service. If that cost me my life so be it!"

"Severus we have no intention of abandoning the plan. I know that you would not forgive me if I did. However there is a way that we can carry out the plan so it will not cost your life. The problem is I don't think that you are going to like the solution."

"How would that be possible? From what I understand the only way to stop the spell from killing me when it kills Voldermort would be to separate me from the bond I have with the Dark Lord. That is impossible, as far as we have been able to determine, so I don't see how my life could be saved."

"While working on the plan Harry and I have stumbled on a way to separate you from the bond that you have with Voldermort." Albus did not tell Severus that he and Harry had been working on this part of the plan for the last two weeks since Harry had refused to go through with the plan unless they had done all they could to save Severus.

"Of cause I will do anything to separate myself from that monster, and not just because it will save my life."

"You haven't heard everything yet." Harry said, worried.

"Harry please let me explain this. Severus the problem is that when I say that it will be possible to break the bond you have with Voldermort that is not strictly true. We can actually only transfer the bond."

"Ok so I will still have a bond but it will be to another wizard or witch. Well that would be far preferable to being bound to the Dark Lord. Especially as I am fairly sure that the person I will be bound to will be a member of the order."

"The bond can only be transferred between different parselmouths with the consent of the person whose bond is transferred," said Albus, now beginning to look troubled. It was clear that he hoped that Severus would rather be bound to Harry than to die. Since he knew the history of their relationship he was sure that this was true.

Severus looked even more worried than Albus did. "So I would have to be bound to Potter."

"Yes." Albus said trying to make it not sound like an apology. Personally if he had been forced to be bound with someone, he couldn't think of anyone that he would rather it be with than Harry, except, perhaps, Severus. He did realise that given their past relationship that Severus and Harry had that it was possible that Severus would choose not to do it. He had been surprised that Harry hadn't had more of a problem with the idea than he had.

"Are you alright with this Harry? I know that we have gotten on better these last few years, and I can now truly say that I respect you almost as much as I respect Albus. Which make you one of the very few people who I do respect, and I think that you know that. But this is a huge deal." The Slytherin said looking more worried than Albus had ever seen him.

"I understand that Severus but I would have thought that it would be a bigger deal for you. I will effectively become your master. I swear that I wouldn't abuse that. And by that I mean I will never ask you to go anything that I wouldn't have asked you to do if we didn't have the bond. If anything I would probably more careful in what I ask you to do than I would have been without it. But it will still be a change in our dynamic than it would be than it would be without the bond. Even with me doing everything possible for that not to happen."

"Harry I know that you would never abuse the bond that would be created. You are not that type of person. But I'm not sure that you understand everything about the bond. I guess that it would be impossible for you to truly understand. And before you think it, that was not a slur on your intelligence. It's just that you can't really understand because you haven't really been through it. But I will explain. If at the end of the explanation you feel that you can not go through with it I will understand and I would not want you to feel guilty about it no matter what anyone said. It is too much to ask of you."

"Albus would you mind if Harry and I talk about this in private. This is a conversation that I want as few as possible people hearing."

"I understand my boy. I will see you later at Hogwarts." Albus said with the twinkle back in his eyes. He had been worried that Severus would refuse out of hand. He hadn't realised how well their relationship had developed though it pleased him, he was happy that his two favourite people had sorted out their differences.

Harry was a little surprised that Severus had gotten Albus to leave so easily. Albus was notoriously nosy and normally would hate to be left out of the loop. He supposed it was just that Albus saw this as so important that if thing would go better if he didn't know some of the details he would be happy to be left out of the loop. They were correct in this assumption.

"Harry I suppose that Albus has told you all he can about the bond?"

"I believe that he has told me all he knows. You can never really tell with Albus as I'm sure you know. He has told me that the bond you have with Voldemort is similar but not identical to that of a house elf. It is individual so slightly different for every Death Eater. The bond also doesn't enslave any children you may have like the house elf bond does. I think that is all he told me. I'm not sure how all the bonds are different though. But I am ninety-five percent sure that I can transfer the bond. Though there is a risk that if I fail it could kill you."

"I understand the risk Harry. And for once Albus has indeed told you all that you needed to know. Well at least he told you all that he knew. Unfortunately there is more about the bond that I haven't told Albus. Mostly because I was too ashamed to.

"The main reason I join Voldermort and his Death Eaters Harry, was not because I had a burning desire to kill, rape and pillage. I find all of these things as offensive as you do and I always have. I know that this may be hard for you to believe but I didn't realise that I was signing on to do those things when I joined them.

"While I did sort of believe that I was superior because I was pure blood, it was mostly because of the way that I was raised. But I never wished harm to anyone simply because they weren't pure blood. In fact the people I disliked the most were pure bloods themselves. And I actually got on remarkably well with your mother. I know that you probably thought that the reason that the memory that I put in the pensive in your fifth year was so bad because of what your father and God father did to me. But the reason that it was so bad was because of what I called your mother who I actually cared about. We were never as close again after I called her a mudblood. Though I believe that she forgave me, I never really forgave myself for that. So the reason that I joined the Death Eaters was not the whole pure blood ethic.

"The reason I joined the Death Eaters was because I wanted to belong. As I'm sure that you know I wasn't very popular at school. Then there was this incredibly powerful wizard who wanted me to join his cause. Also back then he was still very attractive and I had known for a while that Is was really far more attracted to men than I was to women. In short he offered me what I wanted somewhere I thought I belonged. I'd already taken the mark before I realised what a mistake I had made."

"I understand, I know what it is like to be lonely, isolated. I really didn't care what your motivations for joining the Death Eaters were. It was a mistake you made when you were young. Something you have more than made up for." Harry said totally honestly.

"Thank you for saying that. But I told you why I joined the Death Eaters for a reason. A person's reason for joining the Dark Lord has a direct effect on the bond that is formed with him. Your need or want is used to create your bond. I didn't want to be alone, to have companionship. I have to spend a lot of time with the Dark Lord or the bond weakens me. Also at the time the bond was created I was sexually attracted to him. Which means that even though I am no longer attracted to him, there is a sexual component to the bond."

"So you have to have sex with him," said Harry, feeling ill.

"I understand that you have lost a lot of respect for me. I have very little for myself. It's why I didn't tell Dumbledore about this part of the bond, I would hate to lose the respect that he has for me, even though I don't deserve it," Severus said, and for the first in Harry's memory looked completely ashamed.

"I still have as much respect for you as I had yesterday. Perhaps more. I'd just hate to go through what you have been through. I admire you for going through that and not completely fall apart. I'm not sure that I could."

"Harry there is nothing that I can do that you couldn't. I mean apart from brew a potion." They both laughed at this.

"Actually I'll have you know that I got an E in my potion NEWT which means I'm actually rather good." Harry needed to temporarily lighten the mood, though he knew that they would have to get serious at some point.

"Harry you realise that the bond that I will have with you will be the one that I had with him. That means the sexual part of the bond as well."

"There would have to be a way around that. I'm not going to be a rapist. I'm not him. I won't take advantage of you."

"Harry these are the conditions of the bond. I knew this upon entering it was partly my wants at the time that defined the bond. There is no way to change it. If you don't want to be part of this I understand. I'm sure that you don't find me attractive and I hate to have to force this on you. It would really be closer to me raping you."

"Once we have transferred the bond we can work on changing it. Sex isn't supposed to be forced." Harry was now beginning to panic.

"Harry I need you to understand there isn't a way to change this. If you transfer this bond, if we transfer this bond we will be forced to spend time with each other. We will have to have sex. If we don't I will get weaker and weaker until it kills me."

"If I force you to have sex that is rape. It's not who I am."

"It will be the bond that forces me Harry. A bond that you would have had no part in creating. You would bare no guilt what so ever. But please understand that it would be something that I need to survive."

"Does that mean that you would force me if I didn't want to?" Harry asked, worried.

"No Harry I don't think I could even if I wanted to. But part of the bond is that you would have to top. You would have to be in control. But you would not be raping me. I have to choose to transfer this bond which is giving you consent. I understand that you probably don't want me, I'm not the best looking man and I certainly don't have the most charming personality. I've already said I would understand if you don't want to go through this. But if you choose to you can't feel any guilt. Know that you are saving my life."

"Severus I've found you attractive since I was at school. That isn't the issue, if we have sex I want it to be totally by choice."

"Harry believe me having sex with you would not be a chore. I might even enjoy it for the first time in nearly ten years. I'd actually rather than die than make you feel guilty about this for the rest of our lives. I know what it's like to live like that. I think that you should take the time to think about it. But remember I don't want you to feel any guilt which ever choice you make."

Harry decided to only give himself until the next day to think it over. He never even considered not going through with the plan. He was simply using the night to make peace with the life he was going to have to lead from this day forward. He realised that Severus was right, he would not truly be responsible for the actions that he would have to do in the future. He would of cause work on ways to destroy the bond and if that was not possible alter it. Although for a while he would have to accept the bond as is.

The other option of letting Severus die was unthinkable to him… even if the other option was having not quite consensual sex with Severus. It was something that he would simply have to get over, and he knew that Severus would not hold against him.

"Ok let's do it." Harry said in his most determined voice, the one that usually got every one doing exactly what he suggested that they do.

"Harry I'm not sure that we should. It's a huge responsibility that you will be taking on for the rest of your life. It's unfair of me to expect you to do this for me. Not only will you be forced to have sex with me, I doubt that any witch or wizard will be happy with you having to have sex with me if you are trying to have a relationship with them."

"The biggest problem I have with having sex with you is that it will be a forced situation. I would have no problem with it if it was a decision that we made with nothing making us do this. As for any future relationships that I may or may not have, let's deal with one problem ay a time. I could not bare it if you died and I knew that there was something I could do to save your life. So can we do this now?"

"If you are sure Harry?"

"I am sure. Let's start."

Harry had been chanting in parseltongue for over five minutes before he could visualise the bond that held Severus connected to Voldemort. The first surprise for Harry was that the bond was extremely weak. He expected severing the bond to be like cutting through steel, but it was more like cutting through butter. He suspected that it was because Severus actually felt no loyalty toward Voldemort so the bond had gradually weakened. Voldemort had so many people who were bonded to him he probably hadn't realised that Severus' bond with him had grown so weak.

As Harry cut through the link Voldemort tried to strengthen the bond so it would be impossible to break. Harry knew that if he managed this Voldemort would use the link to eventually kill the potions master. In the end, however, this was not a problem as the bond was so weak it split easily. Harry could sense that he was losing Severus from the moment the bond was broken. It was an open wound in Severus' life force that would kill him if not connected to someone else very quickly.

Harry changed the chant to one that connected the severed link to him. The problem was that Voldemort was trying to restore the link as well. At this point if Severus had any doubts about whether he wanted to keep the link with Voldemort the spell that Harry was chanting would have failed. Severus, however, had no desire what so ever to remain tied to Voldemort, so the link attached itself to Harry far more easily than Harry had expected. It was as though Severus actually wanted the link to happen rather than it simply being the preferred of two bad options. This eased Harry's guilt about having the bond with Severus.

Even as the link was attached to Harry the Dark Lord tried to sever the newly formed bond. It was clear that he did not wish to reattach it to himself -- he was content just to let Severus die. Fortunately, while the bond with Voldemort had been weak, the bond with Harry was incredibly powerful. It did not take long for Voldemort to give up the attack. Harry had the impression that the Dark Lord had more important things to do with his time, and would kill Severus the old fashioned way before killing Harry.

"Well it's done. It was far easier than I expected it to be. I'm surprised that the bond still forced you to have sex with him. It was so weak that I'm surprised that there was any need for you to follow through on its terms."

"Harry the bond hasn't forced me to do that since before you and your mother defeated him all those years ago. If he had realised that, however, I wouldn't have been able to spy on him as he would have realised that my loyalty was no longer with him. I was just lucky that he was so arrogant to not ever examine the links or he would have realised years ago that I was betraying him."

"Well then it could be possible that the bond won't make us do that either. I mean it's weak now."

"Harry the bond was weak because I no longer had any loyalty towards the Dark Lord. The bond is truly only as strong as the loyalty the subject has to his or her master. Harry I wouldn't be surprised if the bond with you is stronger than the bond with Voldermort ever was."

"I guess we will find out soon enough. Although I believe that the bond did feel far stronger with me than it did when it was attached to Voldemort."

"Do you want to stay for something to eat? It will only take a little time for me to make us something to eat." At this point Severus realised that the bond was working far more strongly than it ever had with Voldemort. Over the past fifteen had first accepted that he liked his own company and stopped eagerly looking for people to spend time with. Then gradually began to shun spending time with people. Though there were a few people that he could stand to spend time with if it was necessary, actively looking for company wasn't his style.

"Are you sure? If it's not to much bother I would love to." Harry said surprised at the offer.

"No bother. I actually love to cook. 'Though this will more likely be just preparing a sandwich. I was going to make chicken sandwiches if that's alright with you?" He was now being the gracious host, well as close to it was it was possible for him to be.

"That'll be great, thank you." Lunch was lovely. The conversation was light and friendly. When Harry left Severus' quarters, he left with the feeling that all would be well with the two of them.

The Plan to bring down Voldemort went without a hitch. The Dark Mark was destroyed along with everyone that bore it. The Wizarding world for felt safe for the first time in seven years. And since the Dark Mark had been removed from Severus he was still very much alive.

There were parties going on all over the Wizarding world. Voldemort's torment had spread all over the wizarding world. Not like the last time he tried to take over when it was mainly Britain that had to worry about his tyranny. So for the second time in history people all around the magical community were raising their glasses in salute saying. "To Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived"

Harry was one of the few people who wasn't taking part in the celebrations. He knew that any party he chose to go to, he would be the centre of attention. While Harry had become used to his role as a leader and actually now enjoyed it. He had never enjoyed being the centre of attention.

So instead he was with Severus in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. "Was everyone acting as crazily last time Voldemort fell Severus?"

"Most people were. You now understand the fear that everyone was living under. When he fell the last time most people were as happy as they are today. They thought that he had gone for good. They were as they are now truly grateful to the boy who lived.

"But a few, such as Dumbledore knew that it was a temporary victory. Also every one knew that the Death Eaters were still out there. While most of our community thought that we had won the war. An important minority realised that all that had happened was that we, that is you and your mother had one an important battle. But that was all.

"This time it's over. I'm sure that there are some people who were Voldemort supporters, but were not marked. But they would not have been strong supporters. They would be the people who secretly agreed with him but were too gutless to join him. They won't really be any trouble from them, if they weren't prepared to do anything while Voldemort was alive they certainly won't do anything now."

The two men had a very pleasant night. The type when people talk about everything and nothing. And said good night. Neither of them regretting that they had missed the celebrations to spend time with the other.

The last week had been one of the best that Harry could remember. He had managed to avoid most of the celebrations. The only one he had been to was the Order's party. But as that was with people that were mostly his friends. The ones who weren't were people he respected. Most importantly they were not people who would fawn over him.

He had also been offered a job. He didn't really have to work His inheritance would allow him to live a life of luxury. But he was not the type of person to be idle. He had decided that he did not wish to be an Auror, his experience in the war had made him decide that being an Auror was not what he wanted to do with his life, even though he had been trained to be. He had been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

It was also the first week in his life that he was as free as the normal wizard. While he knew that people would still at times look towards him for leadership. He now no longer had a destiny to fulfil. No one to kill or be murdered by. His responsibilities were now the ones he chose.

Harry felt content thinking about the direction his life was going in now. While thinking about this the doorbell to the orders quarters rang. Harry was living at Grimauld Place for the next few weeks until it became time to take up his post at Hogwarts.

Severus was at the door. He was looking far paler than he looked ordinarily. "I'm sorry Harry I was going to try and wait until tomorrow to come and see you. But I was feeling too ill not to come."

"How long have you been feeling bad? You should have come sooner." Harry said reminding himself of Molly Weasley.

"The last couple of days. Though I haven't been feeling this bad. I just haven't wanted to be a bother to you."

"Severus I like spending time with you. I hope that you don't think that I have been avoiding you. I haven't. I've had a busy week. Albus has offered me a job at Hogwarts, Defence Against the Dark Arts. I hope you don't mind I know that you have wanted that job for a long while…."

"Harry I have no problem with you having that job. One of the main reasons I wanted the job was because I believe that there should be someone who is competent teaching that role. I was unfair to Lupin. I realise that. Although that had more to do with our childhoods and my remaining prejudices, than me thinking that he was incompetent. I know he was good at the role. I believe that you will be too.

"Plus on a completely selfish point you will be nearer, which will make me feel better."

At this point Harry realised that Severus wasn't looking that such better considering the time that they had spent together all ready. So far when the bond had begun to affect Severus negatively spending even a small amount of time with Harry alleviated the negative symptoms. They both knew that this would not last forever. But both had hoped that it would last a good deal longer.

Neither really wanted to move the bond to the next level. Both for the same reason, they did not want to make the other feel that they were forced into a situation that they did not want to be in. However neither was truly opposed to the idea of having sex with the other.

The two wizards spent the rest of the night talking. By the next morning Severus looked better than he had when he turned up at Harry's door. Though still did not look his normal self. But he decided to go back to Hogwarts that day anyway.

Harry spent the day planning for his move to Hogwarts, and planning his lessons. This was a harder job than he had been anticipating. While he had in the past taught defence to his school mates while at school, he had only taught them how to defend themselves against another wizard or witch. He now had to teach them to defend themselves against other magical creatures. There was also the paper work which he had not had to deal with before. He would have to get some advice from Albus on the best way to mark essays. He would have asked Severus for some help in that direction, but he knew from his time at Hogwarts that Severus was legendarily unfair in his marking, and suspected that nothing had changed in that respect.

The day seemed to run away from him, and Harry was glad that he had decided to start planning a few weeks before he started. It felt that he had done loads of work but he still had a lot left to do.

He only really stopped working when Severus flooed into Grimmauld Place looking far worse than he had the night before. Harry's first reaction was anger at himself for not insisting that Severus had spent the day with him. He then remembered that he had offered Severus the option to stay, but he had declined. He had no inclination to force the Slytherin to do anything that he didn't want to do. However in the back of his mind he knew that even if Severus had stayed with him the entire day he would still be looking as ill as he was at that moment. The link that they now shared was forcing them to take things to the next level. They were at the moment just putting off the inevitable.

Harry decided that they had talked about this situation enough times. They both knew the consequences of transferring the bond to Harry. Both had agreed that it was preferable to the other option that they had. Harry held his hand out to Severus. Severus looked confused for half a second before comprehension dawned on him. It took him another few seconds to make his mind. Although he realised that he truly did not have that much choice, but he would have taken Harry's hand even if the bond between them had not existed.

Once in Harry's room, Harry wasted no time in undressing Severus. Harry had expected Severus to be skinny, so was pleasantly surprised by how toned he was. Though thinking about it now he realised how stupid it was not to expect Severus to be fit with all the training that he had to do through the war.

Once Harry had finished undressing Severus he kissed him. Thankfully Severus chose that moment to become more active in the proceedings, and kissed him back just as passionately. The two stopped kissing one the need to breathe outweighed the need to keep kissing.

Severus with a lot of co-operation began to undress Harry. This took a lot more time than it had for Harry to undress Severus as they were kissing more now than they had been when Harry was undressing Severus. Harry was wearing muggle clothes, which, while more comfortable than robes, were harder to remove. Especially as Severus had never worn muggle clothes and had to guess where the fastenings were. But it just made it more fun.

Once Severus had finished undressing Harry, Harry began exploring Severus' torso with both his hands and lips. Playing with his nipples, gently biting his stomach. Severus was in heaven, he had never been with someone who had done anything more than have intercourse with him. He had always found sex to be a disappointment in the past.

Severus was shocked to feel Harry's mouth around his cock. "Harry you don't have to, it's not part of the…."

Harry looked up at Severus with honesty shining out of his emerald eyes. "I know I don't have to. I want to."

He then proceeded to give Severus the first blowjob he had ever had. As it was Severus' first blowjob he wasn't really ready for the sensations that he would be experiencing. So found himself coming before he expected to, or wanted to. But before he could apologies for his lack of control Harry was kissing him. By the time they needed to breathe again Severus had forgotten that he was about to apologies let alone what he was going to apologies for. He also found that he was now lying on Harry's bed, when they had started kissing they had been at the other side of the room. For the first time since he had been at school Severus blushed. He realised that he was the one who was in his mid forties. But he was the one who was losing his head like an inexperienced kid.

Harry giggled. "Don't worry about it. I'm enjoying it too." Harry said guessing what was making Severus embarrassed.

For the next few minutes they did not do much more than kiss, cuddle and generally make out. It wasn't long before Severus recovered from his earlier orgasm. Harry smiled at him, Severus had never seen Harry look as predatory as he did at that moment. He was surprised at how much it turned him on. He didn't think that he had ever been as aroused as he was at that moment.

It seemed that he must have lost awareness again, because before he knew it he had been flipped over onto his front and had a pillow put under his hips. He knew what was going to happen next. Though for the first time since he was a very young man he didn't mind what was going to happen. Harry had made sure that he had enjoyed himself before this point and now that he was taking his own pleasure seemed fair enough to Severus.

So when the Slytherin felt Harry's mouth on his ass he was truly surprised. Severus had heard of rimming, but had sort of assumed that it was one of those things that you read about but never really happened in real life. He'd also thought that it would be kind of disgusting for both the person receiving and the person giving. But he now assumed that if Harry found it disgusting he wouldn't be doing it to him. He on the other hand was finding out exactly how pleasurable rimming could be.

Before long Severus was writhing on the bed and close to coming for the second time. Though he was determined that this time that he wouldn't embarrass himself by being too hair stringed again. It would be too embarrassing for him if he came twice before Harry came once. Although a little voice told him that there was really no way that that wouldn't happen.

But before he could come again, Harry stopped what he was doing. Severus found it hard to decide whether he should be angry or grateful. But his pride eventually decided grateful. The tiny part of his brain that was sex addled realised that Harry had said a spell. "Accio lubricant." But he couldn't be bothered to work out what the spell was or even care about it.

When he felt a wet finger touching his entrance he was so glad to have contact there, that he no longer cared whether he came too soon and embarrassed himself again. He didn't care that, that same finger was now entering him, which would be something that would normally make him tense, that he normally disliked intensely. All he now cared about was how good it was making him feel.

Harry realised how close Severus was to having another orgasm. As he didn't want him to come until he was inside of him, he was careful not to touch Severus' prostate while stretching him. Though he was sure that that would be enough to stop Severus coming.

By the time Harry joined with Severus, they were both at the verge of coming. Harry knew that neither man would last very long. Severus came the first time Harry's cock hit his prostate. And Severus' orgasm led Harry to coming very shortly after.

When Severus was able to think clearly again he realised that he had again come before Harry had. Though found that it didn't bother him half as much as he had thought it would. The fact that this had been the best sex that he had ever had meant that he didn't have the energy to by embarrassed about anything.

More importantly both men felt more optimistic about the link that the shared. If the continued to get on as well as they had been recently, and the sex remained as explosive there was nothing to worry about.

The End


End file.
